


worry about wishing

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 02:43:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3471383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This year, Harry is done with presents. He thinks it's time he focuses on giving gifts, not receiving them.</p>
<p>Of course, a fit guy dressed as Father Christmas, his former best friend in a cheesy elf get-up, and his current misanthrope of a best mate might have him spending more time in the shops than he anticipated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	worry about wishing

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Christmas, thebestofbullshit! Over 2 months later! Even though the Christmas spirit has passed, I hope you enjoy this fic anyway!
> 
> Disclaimer: I make no profit on this. I do not claim that this happened or that the people portrayed in this piece of fiction behave or think in this way.

Harry’s been home for a couple of hours-- four, to be exact-- before he broaches the subject on his mind.

He’s been settled in his favourite armchair, cradling a mug of tea, which his mum keeps refilling with hot water. It’s at the point where there’s no more tea to be had, but he still enjoys watching the steam rise up and curl in on itself. 

His duffel bag is off in the corner, just where he left it. He’s happy to be home from uni, even if just for a couple of weeks. He’s glad he’s sticking it out another year-- at this point, it makes more sense to just finish the degree, even if he’s not sure what sociology is going to do for him in the long term.

Gemma is sitting across from him taking up the entirety of the sofa, a throw blanket tucked around her. Anne sits at the other end, Gemma’s feet nestled in her lap. It’s all very cozy.

“So, have you guys started your Christmas shopping?” Harry asks, pretending to be hypnotised by the dwindling steam.

“Ugh, no,” Gemma groans. “And of course, the longer I put it off, the crazier it gets, and the less I want to do it.”

Harry nods sympathetically. “Me neither,” he coughs.

“Well the apples don’t fall far from the tree,” Anne chuckles with a warm pat to Gemma’s ankle.

Harry sits up, placing the mug on the table next to him. “What if we, like, didn’t?”

“Didn’t buy each other presents, you mean?” Anne asks.

Harry nods excitedly. “I mean, we’re too old for this kind of stuff anyway,” he points out, ignoring the eyebrow raise from his sister. “And besides, I was reading this article in my economics course, and it really just has become this over-commercialised _thing_. It’s not personal.”

“Fine by me,” Gemma responds coolly from her spot, hardly missing a beat.

“I think I’d rather give than get,” Harry continues, as if he’s on this deep philosophical monologue, uncovering his inner benevolent side.

“No one needed to know that,” Gemma drawls. It’s hardly a second later that Anne swats at Gemma’s feet, nose wrinkled up as Gemma cackles.

“Hey!” Harry says, indignant. “I can be generous. To prove you wrong, I’m gonna donate a bunch of toys… and stuff.”

Harry wraps his throw blanket around his shoulders like a cape and heads to his room. He remembers to grab his duffel bag just as Gemma is exasperatedly saying, “I didn’t even challenge him to anything!”

\---

“Thanks for coming with, Zayn,” Harry chirps. 

“Eh,” Zayn shrugs, “I still have to get my mum something, so I could use a trip to the mall.”

Harry peeks around, trying to unwind the scarf from around his neck. He unbuttons his peacoat, letting himself breathe. Even if it is blistery outside, he can already feel himself start to overheat in the crowded shops. 

“Get her that wine she likes,” Harry points out from beneath his scarf. Naturally, it has tried to revolt and suffocate him. 

“That wine is less than ten pounds, mate. If I got her that, she might bonk me with it.” 

“Ah, Trisha,” Harry sighs, finally freeing himself.

“So are you really not going to buy anything for your family this year?” Zayn asks. 

Harry grins, looking around at the grim faces on everyone moving about. “Really. It’s so liberating, Zayn. I feel free to just, like, enjoy the season without the oppressive nature of capitalism bearing down on me.”

Harry spots Zayn roll his eyes, but he chooses to not let Zayn dull his shine.

“I mean,” he continues, “You have your younger sisters, so I get why your family still does it, Father Christmas and all. But me and Gem are adults. We’re not babies anymore.”

“I’m not a baby anymore either,” Zayn points out, “but you don’t see me complaining about getting my new socks every year.”

Harry chuckles and watches the strings of fairy lights that are decorated around the stores. He’s so distracted by them, he forgets that he’s in a crowd and slams into someone.

“Oi, watch where you’re going,” the older man snarls.

Harry backs up, hands raised to placate him. “Sorry, mate.”

He finds Zayn off to the side, leaning against a window display and laughing.

“Can’t take you anywhere,” he drawls.

“Did you see that?” Harry gasps. “Do you see what I mean? This focus on commercial goods just has us all wound up. What a shame,” he sighs.

“Okay, Hippie Styles, and what exactly are you going to do?”

“Oh!” Harry laughs, clasping his hands in front of him in excitement. “I’m going to donate some toys.”

“For the tots?” Zayn drawls.

Harry nods, a smile still planted firmly on his face.

“Isn’t that kind of… contributing to capitalism?” Zayn asks, smirking in response.

Harry grin falls only slightly. “No…,” he says, but he’s unsure. “Besides, it’s about giving. And what better way to be selfless than to give to a child who otherwise might not get a present?”

“Okay, okay,” Zayn says. Harry can tell he almost even feels bad for teasing him on his anti-capitalist ways, but who can argue with poor children?

The two of them walk out of the toy store, Harry holding a box of Legos and a big grin, and Zayn trailing, but with an offering of a yo-yo he nabbed from the clearance shelf.

“Don’t you feel good about this, Zayn?” Harry says, calling over his shoulder to his friend as they approach the donation centre. When he doesn’t hear a response, he pauses and turns on his heel, only to spot Zayn a few paces back, staring straight ahead.

“Uh, Zayn?” Harry asks, adjusting the Legos in his arms.

A few people walk between the two while Harry waits for Zayn’s response.

“It’s Liam,” Zayn whispers, nodding toward the group sorting piles of toys.

Harry turns and squints. Truth be told, he hadn’t noticed Liam there. It probably had something to do with the elf costume. 

Harry is going to make fun of Liam so bad.

He opens his mouth to shout something embarrassing, but then remembers Zayn’s awkwardness and lets his mouth hang open instead, unsure of what to do. 

Harry had temporarily forgotten that Zayn and Liam broke up. It was mutual, from Harry’s understanding, a clean break before uni so neither of them felt too tied to the other. Harry remembers Zayn explaining that he wanted Liam to have any opportunity he wanted, which meant them splitting.

And it also, apparently, meant elf costumes.

He turns to look back for Zayn, but Zayn has already bolted, practically leaving a trail of dust in his wake.

Harry sighs, momentarily wishing to go back to sixth form, which had seemed so uncomplicated. The three of them were mates, ran the LGBTQ club with the help of one of their favourite teachers, and managed to not get sick of each other.

He trudges forward without Zayn, because even if Zayn is freaking out over seeing his ex-boyfriend, it can’t get in the way of Harry’s do-good mission.

“Hey Liam,” he calls out when he’s close enough.

Liam looks up, dread colouring his face as he realises it’s Harry.

“Hey Hazza,” he says, standing up a little straighter, brushing imaginary lint off his velour pants.

“Nice get-up,” Harry laughs, clutching his Legos to his chest.

“As long as you don’t take a picture, I can forgive you for this,” Liam says, smiling. 

Neither of them mention Zayn, but there’s a pause in the conversation that feels like they’re talking about him. His presence, even if missing, is felt.

“You alright?” Liam asks, cocking his hip to the side. “What have you been up to?”

Harry shrugs and looks down, eyeing the curved black boots on Liam’s feet, and the way the circle in on themselves. They’d probably be very difficult to walk in.

“Uni’s fine. Kind of rubbish. You?”

“Same,” Liam nods. There’s another awkward beat. “Are you picking that up for someone?” Liam asks, pointing at the box in Harry’s arms.

“Oh! Now! This is for you!” Harry exclaims, dumping the Legos into Liam’s arms. Liam, bewildered, just nods.

“Well, for the children,” Harry explains. Though honestly, Liam would have appreciated them himself.

“Ace,” Liam laughs, and turns to put it in the pile with some other unwrapped toys.

“Do you mind if I take down your information? Just to track where the donations are coming in?” He sounds formal as he asks, like he’s reading a script.

“Er, sure.” Harry shrugs.

Liam jingles as he goes to fetch a clipboard and a pen.

Harry is still chuckling as Liam waddles back over, but the scene only gets funnier when someone dressed as Santa comes rushing over to the table.

“Okay, I’m back,” Santa says as he crashes into Liam.

“About time,” Liam sighs. He turns back to Harry, which is when Santa realises that Harry exists and is standing there.

“Oh, hi. Sorry,” Santa says.

Harry blinks.

Of all the mall Santas he has seen, this one is by far the worst. He’s clearly young, with no wrinkles around the eyes, no glasses even, and looks like a stick in a baggy suit. Harry has always seen Father Christmases around with beer guts and rough beards. This one looks like his wig and fake beard are stringy and fake, like the hair found on dolls.

“This is my mate Harry,” Liam explains while his eyes are focused on the donation sheet in his hands.

“Hi Harry,” Father Christmas says.

“Hi.” Harry observes him a moment longer, and the words are slowly dripping out of him before he knows it. “You probably look like the worst Father Christmas ever.”

The other guy laughs and shrugs, like he knows it, too. “Yeah, the guy we had was sacked because he was a pervert. And it turns out that most Father Christmases like to be paid around this time, so. Yeah.” He holds his arms out as if to highlight how truly off-character it seems.

“Maybe you could be his son or something?” Harry suggests.

“Great idea!” He laughs. He steps closer and opens his mouth to say something else, but Liam gets there first.

“Get to work, Louis,” Liam says, exasperated but fond. Louis sighs but trudges away with a wink in Harry’s direction. At least, Harry thinks it was a wink. It was kind of difficult to see under the wig, beard, and hat.

“He seems fun,” Harry comments as he stands there waiting for Liam to finish his form.

“Yeah, he’s a laugh,” Liam says. “Do you want a receipt for your donation?”

Harry bristles. “What? No.”

“Okay,” Liam says. “It was nice seeing you, Harry. Happy Christmas.”

Liam walks over to get another donation from someone else. Harry takes a few steps back, feeling unsettled. He glances again at the pile of toys and the few people hustling around trying to take them. They’re almost all dressed like elves, like Liam, except for the one dressed up as Father Christmas, Louis. He clearly entertains the children while their parents drop off toys. 

He smiles ruefully as he steps back, and finally, he turns his back and tries to dig out his phone to find Zayn. 

Harry takes a quick glance back at Liam, thinking about he probably won’t see Liam again.

\---

The next day, he’s back at the mall, sweating under his coat and beanie again, hiding around the corner from the donation station. He holds the yo-yo in his hand, staring down at it, wondering whether this is worth it.

Of course it is. Harry set out to be a good person, and a good person he will be, dammit.

Zayn had straight-out refused to go to donate the toy, even if would make a child happier. He just shook his head wildly before he shoved it in Harry’s hands and practically dove out of Harry’s car.

Steeling himself, he pushes off the wall and turns the corner with determination, walking right up to the tables where the charity is set up.

As he approaches, he can spot Liam’s crew cut sticking out of the back of his elf hat, facing away from Harry as he helps someone on the other side of the display. 

Harry pauses a little bit back from the table, unsure of what to do. Should he just throw it on the table and sneak away, knowing that his good deed is done?

“Oh hey! Harry, right?” Harry turns a fraction to his left and sees Louis standing there, red suit and all. He had just pulled himself away from high-fiving a child, and he comes bounding over to Harry.

“Yeah, hey. Louis, yeah?” Harry phrases it like a question, but of course he remembers his name. Harry has always had a freakish ability to remember names and little tidbits of people. It’s creeped other people out in the past, but since Louis remembered his name too, he thinks it’s no big deal.

“What are you doing here again?” Louis asks with a smile.

“Just wanted to drop this off,” Harry explains, holding up the yo-yo. The sticky stuff left behind from the 99p label stands out on the package. 

“Oh nice,” Louis exclaims. “I’ll add this to the pile!”

He reaches out and takes the toy.

Harry realises that’s probably his cue to go, but he finds that he doesn’t really want to. “You’re not so good at holding character, are you?” He teases.

“Not at all. Besides, it’s not like I’m fooling anyone, like you said. Especially when there’s a professional Father Christmas a few stores down. Queue down there and everything.”

Harry nods, smiling. He bites back his comment about preferring to sit on Louis’ lap, because they don’t know each other. Harry has no idea what Louis even looks like under that beard and suit. He could be horrendously unattractive for all he knows.

Somehow, he doubts it.

“I don’t know if I should say hi to Liam again,” Harry confesses. Louis nods.

“Do you guys know each other from around here?”

Harry nods. “We went to sixth form together. I go to uni in Sheffield. I’m assuming you go to uni here?”

“Yeah!” Louis nods. “Heading home to Doncaster after this week is up. Just finishing up my volunteer duties and all that.”

Harry internally swoons at that. Not only does Louis seem to be good with kids, but he’s a volunteer. A humanitarian.

Harry briefly worries whether Louis’ volunteer duties were court-mandated, but then he pushes them aside, because no. Louis is perfect.

“Liam dated one of my best friends,” Harry blurts. “After they broke up, I don’t know what to say.”

Louis blinks and purses his lips. After a beat, he asks, “Is your best friend Zayn?”

Harry’s eyes widen. “Has he mentioned him, then?”

Louis shrugs. “Only in the way that he uses his breakup as an excuse not to go out and do things or date other boys. All that.”

Harry looks down at the fake snow surrounding the table. He honestly can’t even remember the last time he saw real snow. 

“Oh, so he hasn’t seen anyone,” Harry murmurs. He files the information away, knowing that Zayn would probably want to know that tidbit.

“Maybe I shouldn’t be telling you this,” Louis says.

“Probably not,” Harry acknowledges. He’s found himself in a little bit of a pickle.

“You’re lucky you’re so cute,” Louis says. “It makes people tell you stuff.”

Harry smirks and shrugs, showing off his dimple. Louis thinks he’s cute.

“Maybe you should go ahead and put yourself on the naughty list for a comment like that,” Harry teases.

Louis laughs loud and unfettered, causing a few of the elves to turn and glare at Louis evading work to flirt.

Harry takes another few steps backwards and waves. “See you later, Louis.”

He turns and walks away. In true dorky fashion, he throws a glance back at the group. Louis isn’t watching him walk away, which would have been Harry’s number one choice of things to see. However, Louis was back at the table, staring at a pile of toys, a grin and blush placed firmly on his face. Good enough.

\---

“Maybe that wasn’t enough,” Harry moans, casting a look over to Zayn. He’s hoping Zayn will agree with him in some way, validate his comment, thus giving Harry an excuse to go back to the mall and flirt some more.

Zayn however, couldn’t care less, and is staring at the wall, eyes unfocused.

“Uh, Zayn?” Harry repeats. He throws a sock at Zayn to catch his attention. Zayn recoils in horror as Harry cackles. “It’s clean,” he insists through his laughter.

“You disgust me,” Zayn deadpans.

“Anyway,” Harry says, flopping down again. “So should I go do some more good charity-type stuff? Really cement my giving spirit?”

Zayn sighs. “Oh come off it, Harry. We both know the only giving mood you’re in is to give the bloke in the Father Christmas suit a blowjob.”

Harry places his hand on his own chest in horror.

“Uh, no it’s not,” he defends. “I’m giving gifts to the children.”

“Legos and a yo-yo, right,” Zayn mutters.

Harry sits up. “Do you want me to talk to Liam again?” He hopes that Zayn’s sour mood is because of his ex-boyfriend’s sudden presence in his life and not because of something Harry’s done.

Zayn doesn’t respond, so naturally, Harry takes that as a yes. If Zayn really didn’t want Harry to intervene, he would say so. Plus, he’s too proud to ask for help, so this whole silent answer thing tells Harry all he needs to know.

Back to the mall to talk to Liam, then. Liam might have changed his phone number in the last couple of months. Yes, talking to him in person is the better option.

“Say no more, Zayn. Say no more,” Harry says, a knowing smile on his face. Zayn rolls his eyes again.

Almost as soon as Zayn is out the door, Harry is pulling on his beanie and coat to head out to the mall. Who would have thought that his season of not exchanging presents with his family would have him at the shops every day?

By the time he makes it inside the building, his cheeks are flushed and he’s starting to sweat through the bulkiness of his coat. 

He heads to the toy store again, groaning when he sees the monstrous line of impatient parents, tapping their toes, arms overflowing with dolls and trucks and things that make noises when pushed. It’s everything Harry wanted to avoid this year, the commercialism, but here he is, right in the thick of it. For the sake of the children. And love.

He’s practically a martyr.

He finds a doll that looks like it could make some girl or boy happy, and while he’s in there, he snags a card game that’s on sale, and one of those crafty bracelet making kits. Maybe Louis will see him donating all that stuff and find him really attractive. After all, no one can resist a uni student with a bracelet making kit.

His plastic bag of goodies weighs him down as he trudges across the mall. He works practically on instinct at this point, his feet guiding him to the donation centre.

Louis spots him right away, even though he’s supposed to be chatting with a little girl in pigtails right in front of him. He shoots Harry a wink, practically stopping Harry in his footsteps, before he focuses back on the little girl.

Harry keeps walking over to the table, where he sees someone walk away from Liam. He jumps in before someone else comes over.

“Hey,” Harry greets. “I brought some more stuff.”

“Oh wow,” Liam says, eyes wide as he takes in the bag in Harry’s hand. “That’s really generous of you, Haz.”

The old nickname slips out, and Harry doesn’t comment on it, just shrugs and offers it up.

He’s not sure how to go about bringing Zayn up again. Since Zayn of course never asked for help, and he’s not sure how Liam really feels about this situation. The breakup supposedly had been mutual, but maybe… maybe they could change their minds.

“So,” Harry starts, drawing an abstract shape on the tabletop as Liam starts filling out another receipt. “Is Louis single?”

“That Louis?” Liam asks his head shooting up as he gestures over to where That Louis is entertaining another small child.

Harry nods.

“Yes,” Liam says, though now his eyes are narrowing in, like he’s suspicious of Harry. “Is that why you’ve been bringing so many donations?”

“Yes. No.” Harry responds.

Liam’s glare softens and turns into a small laugh. “I see,” he says. This relieves Harry, because Harry isn’t even sure if he sees himself.

“But I was thinking,” Harry bowls on, “that if he was single, then maybe you, me, him, and Zayn could--”

Liam’s face twists again.

“Did Zayn send you?” Liam sighs.

“No,” Harry insists. “You know he would never ask for anything. I was just hoping that--”

Liam shakes his head. “I know you mean well, Harry, but honestly. What we had was great, but it’s in the past. He’s off and doing all kinds of new and important things, and that’s great. I’m happy for him. But that doesn’t mean that we can just move on. We broke up for a reason-- so we could both enjoy uni and not feel that resentment for holding each other back. That hasn’t changed.”

Harry sighs. He can’t help it; he openly pouts.

“Oh no, the Styles pout is out,” Liam sighs.

“Sorry,” Harry responds. “I just miss having you as a friend, I guess.”

Liam’s face goes kind of cold at that, and Harry’s not sure what he’s said. Liam nods and takes a step back, ripping the receipt off the pad of paper and pressing it into Harry’s fist.

“You do know that Zayn and I don’t have to be together for you to be my friend,” Liam asks. Even so, it doesn’t sound like a question so much as a statement. A final one at that, since Liam wanders to accept the next person’s donation without even saying goodbye to Harry.

Harry slumps away for a second, but not before he hears someone running up behind him. He hopes for a moment that it’s Liam, so Harry can explain himself better. He feels unsettled now and doesn’t want to leave things this way.

“Hey,” the mysterious figure says as they grab onto his shoulder.

Harry feels his life flash before his eyes, and as he turns, he sees Santa standing there, grin evident even though it’s hiding behind the fake beard.

“Oh, hey Louis,” Harry says.

“Everything alright?” he asks.

Harry wonders how Louis looks under all the get up. He knows he’s probably fit, if the sparkling baby blues are anything to go by. Harry’s tempted to ask, but at the same time, he knows that Louis can’t exactly take off his fake beard in public. Talk about ruining the illusion and all.

“You’ve come back again today,” Louis comments.

Harry nods. “I’m all about the giving,” he says.

Louis smirks, eyes twinkling and Harry almost forgets about upsetting Liam.

“Good to know,” Louis chuckles, and only then does the double entendre check in with him again. He wonders how many times it’ll come back to bite him this week.

Harry smiles and lets it slide. 

“See you tomorrow?” Louis teases as he takes a few steps back. “It’s our last day taking presents.”

“I’ll be here,” Harry laughs.

\---

“I did promise I’d go,” Harry rationalises. He has his phone pressed up against his ear as he shuffles around his room.

“Harry,” Zayn says over the line. 

“Zayn,” Harry repeats.

“Have you ever even seen this guy outside of his costume? That’s a whole new kind of weird, even for you.”

Harry chuckles. “No. But! I know he’s fit. No one with eyes that amazing isn’t the rest of the package either. And besides, stop being so shallow. He’s funny and nice and good with kids, which is much more attractive than a six-pack. Although I wouldn’t be surprised if he had that, too.”

“Ridiculous,” Zayn sighs. 

“So that’s a no on coming with?” Harry ventures again. Instead, Harry hears a beep and he looks down to see that Zayn has gone and hung up on him.

When he gets to the shops for the last day, he’s got a couple of dolls cradled under his right arm and he’s thinking about how good he feels about himself. He gave a lot of toys to some less fortunate kids. And sure, maybe, just maybe, his thoughts weren’t always pure and he might have had some ulterior motives at times, but still. There were kids that would actually have something to open this year, and that fills Harry’s heart with warmth.

“Hey!” Louis whisper-shouts to him as Harry approaches the station. Everyone seems to be on warp-speed, rushing around like they truly are Santa’s helpers. 

“Hey,” Harry smiles with a wave.

Louis pries the dolls out of Harry’s arms and places them on the table behind them. No sooner that they’re on the table than someone snatches them up and adds them to the tally. This seems to be like their busiest day yet.

“So I can’t talk long,” Louis leads off with, “but I was thinking last night about our predicament.”

“Our predicament?” Harry laughs, eyebrow raising up.

“The whole Liam and your friend thing,” Louis explains, waving his hand off.

“Oh, Liam and Zayn, yeah. That’s a disaster,” Harry sighs.

“What if,” Louis starts, pausing for dramatic effect. Harry laughs again, appreciating Louis’ enthusiasm and silliness. “What if you manage to convince Zayn to help us at the Christmas party tomorrow? Liam will be there obviously, but think of it. Happy kids, crying mums, the spirit of the season, yadda yadda. They’ll be so moved by all of it, they’ll obviously end up in each other’s arms by the end of the evening. Well, mid-afternoon, you know how it is.”

Harry nods. “I don’t know if Zayn would be up for volunteering. Or anything involved in leaving the house. Especially if there’s a risk Liam will be there,” Harry reasons.

“Oh, Liam will be there,” Louis nods. “I mean, he practically planned the whole thing.”

“Exactly,” Harry says, wagging his finger. Zayn wouldn’t fall for that trick at all. Or any trick.

“Then say you need help,” Louis suggests. He gets facing an ex might be awkward, but still, Louis would really appreciate it if Liam dislodged the stick from up his arse. If reuniting him with Zayn was the way to achieve it, by god he was going to do that.

“Help?” Harry asks, shifting his weight from side to side.

“You know, seducing me,” Louis says, as if it were obvious. 

“Oh, I need help with that?” Harry asks.

Louis laughs. “Claim you need help,” he says. “I mean, the gross amount of things you donated should have said enough.”

Harry laughs again. “When and where for this shindig?”

“At the community centre. Show up around 11? I won’t make you set up, but at least you can help pass out some presents. You did donate most of them, after all,” Louis adds with a wink.

Harry feels the blush rising to his cheeks. He needs an escape plan before he says something truly embarrassing in front of Louis and he needs to go home and evaluate every item of clothing he has. It will probably take him until 11 tomorrow just to convince Zayn to join him.

“I’ll be there,” Harry promises. 

“Sounds great,” Louis agrees.

The two of them just stand there for a moment, Harry’s feet glued to the ground. Should he ask for Louis’ number? Should he make some flirty comment? Was it a date? Had Louis subtly hinted that Harry didn’t need to try hard to seduce him?

The spell is broken by Liam’s shout.

“Louis! Get over here and start bagging these!”

Louis blinks and shrugs, making a fake-annoyed face.

Harry smiles again. 

“Bye,” Louis says, walking backwards with a wave.

“See you tomorrow,” Harry says. He hopes he doesn’t sound too, too breathless. Still.

Harry turns to walk away and head home, and he swears he hears Liam mutter something about ‘flirting.’

There’s still hope.

\---

“You’re hopeless,” Zayn mumbles under his breath. “And I hope you know I’m here to watch your failed attempts at flirting.”

Harry laughs. “In that case, you are in for quite a show.”

“I can’t believe you almost left the house in that sheer shirt. I should have let you.”

“No, no.” Harry insists, holding a hand up. “I appreciate the intervention. It’s best Louis doesn’t see me arrested for indecent behaviour. Yet.”

“Where is the guy?” Zayn asks, looking around the room. 

There are a lot of children running around the room, screeching about something or other. A buffet table lines the walls with bottles of soda and some light sandwiches. Tired parents line themselves around the tables, sitting and watching their kids.

“Getting things ready, I guess,” Harry shrugs. 

Across the room, he spots Liam walking through the set of doors, clipboard firmly planted in his hands. Someone else is right on his heels.

“It’s him,” Harry says, clutching onto Zayn’s arm for support.

Zayn shrugs him off. “You told me Liam wouldn’t be here.”

“I lied,” Harry responds absently, as he cranes to get a better look of Louis without the Santa costume. 

“What the hell, Harry?” Zayn responds.

“Shhhh, the children,” Harry says again, still not bothering to even turn and look at Zayn.

And then, in a moment of pure fate (or horror, he will decide later), Liam and Louis both look over at the same time and see Harry and Zayn standing in the doorway. 

With mirrored expressions, both Harry and Louis light up, waving to each other. Zayn scowls. Liam, on the other hand, looks like he’s seen a ghost.

Both Harry and Louis’ waves slowly die out when they realise Liam’s reaction to seeing Zayn probably wasn’t as enthusiastic as they had hoped.

As if on cue, both Zayn and Liam spin on their heels and storm out of separate doors, Louis and Harry just looking on uselessly.

Louis jogs up to Harry.

“Well, that didn’t go so well,” he starts.

Harry just nods, his jaw still a little unhinged.

Internally, Harry fistpumps up a storm. He knew Louis was super fit under the costume. He knew it. 

Of course, without the fake beard and the fake glasses, Louis’ eyes are even more blue, and trim body isn’t being swallowed by an oversized suit.

“Not Santa today?” is what Harry says instead.

“They found a professional,” Louis says. “It’s fine by me.” He gestures down at himself in casual clothes. At least it’s an excuse for Harry to momentarily ogle his body.

“I think I might go talk to Liam?” Harry suggests. “I feel kind of bad now.”

“Okay,” Louis says. “I’ll catch you after.”

Harry wanders out the door Liam had left through. It’s just a storage room, apparently where they’re holding all the presents for the kids. He spies Liam sitting amongst a pile of boxes.

“Hey,” Harry starts.

Liam just blinks at him.

“I’m sorry we just showed up,” he continues. “Louis invited us.”

“I shouldn’t be surprised,” Liam says. “He wants in your pants.”

Harry pushes down his happy dance and the desire to ask for more details. This is about Liam.

“Well, I should have been more sensitive. I’m sorry. I know you’re just trying to do your own thing and here I keep making you more miserable.”

Liam sighs. “It’s not that, Harry.”

“Do you feel like I chose Zayn’s side? That really wasn’t what I…”

“I expected that,” Liam interrupts. “You were going to the same university. I was staying back around here.”

“That still doesn’t make it okay,” Harry says. “I feel like part of me wants to reunite you and Zayn so things can go back to normal.”

“It doesn’t work like that, though. We broke up because we wanted to experience new things and uni life and not hold each other back. Staying stuck in secondary doesn’t benefit anyone.”

Harry pauses. “But Louis said you don’t go out and do things. So it seems to me you still are stuck there.”

Liam shrugs. “I guess. Maybe I just need closure.”

“But why does it have to be all or nothing? Why can’t we all just be friends? You guys broke up mutually-- no one did anything really bad.”

“I know,” Liam says, “But that doesn’t mean I’m not heartbroken. It still hurts to look at him. To even think about him.”

“Can you talk to him? Just a little? I know he misses you, too. And um, if Louis really does want in my pants, you might be seeing him more. I’m just saying,” he adds, looking away.

“Styles, I should have known,” Liam laughs, shaking his head. Harry’s at least glad he pulled a laugh out of him.

The two of them stand and walk back out of the room into the main area. The kids are still laughing and running about, so that’s a good sign. Harry spots Zayn and Louis talking in the corner. He can only imagine what that’s about.

Liam trudges behind him, but to his credit, he still follows as they approach the other two.

When Louis sees them approaching, his eyes light up.

“I’m glad you guys are here. I just got word we need to get the presents ready. C’mon Harry,” he says, grabbing Harry’s wrist and tugging him back towards the room they just came from. Obviously, Harry goes easily. Louis is touching him after all. _And he wants to get in his pants._

“Smooth,” Harry laughs as they get into the other room. Harry looks around at the boxes again. Boxes full of bags full of presents. 

“Just wanted to give them a minute alone. To talk and all that,” Louis responds.

Harry smirks and takes a step closer. Louis smiles more.

“Good idea,” Harry says.

“So,” Louis drawls. “About all those presents you donated.”

“What?” Harry defends, placing a hand on his heart. “I am a giving person.”

Louis nods again, stepping a little bit closer.

“No other reasons?”

Harry smiles. “Nothing coming to mind, no.”

“What a shame,” Louis fake-sighs. “I’ve always dreamed of a boy coming up with various ways to talk to me because he was so intimidated by my charm.”

Harry laughs and bridges the gap between them, using his hand on Louis’ neck to draw them together in a sweet kiss.

He pulls back and looks Louis dead in the eye. “You were wearing an oversized Santa suit. There was nothing intimidating there.”

Louis laughs loudly at that, throwing his head back and letting his eyes crinkle up. 

“Well, either way. I was happy to see you,” Louis says, once his laughter has subsided.

Harry’s not sure who initiated it this time, but somehow they ended up snogging against the wall. Sure, Harry knew that it was probably a little inappropriate given the children running around on the other side of the wall, but really. Louis was fit. No one could really blame him.

He’s got both hands on Louis’ waist when he hears a stern cough that interrupts them.

Harry slowly turns to face the noise, and sags in relief when he sees Liam and Zayn standing there, judgement clear in their expressions.

“What?” Louis says. “You can’t say you’re surprised!”

Liam rolls his eyes. “It really is time to give the presents out, you know.”

Harry pulls back and shakes out his hair, trying to get it to fall in place so it doesn’t look like he was just getting snogged.

“We’ll meet you two out there,” Liam says, clearly talking to Harry and Zayn, even though his eyes are fixed on Louis.

That’s okay by Harry, since he’s secretly anxious to hear about what happened between Zayn and Liam.

They start clearing away some of the food while the other volunteers work with the getting the bags of presents ready.

“So?” Harry asks, looking at Zayn.

He shrugs, holding two dirty plastic plates.

“We talked.”

“And?” Harry prompts again.

“Well, we agreed to try to talk more. Especially since now you and Father Christmas are a thing.”

Harry laughs. 

“Is this going to be one of those jokes you’ll never let me live down?”

Zayn nods.

“Alright. I can accept that. Especially if it means you and Liam can be in the same room without freaking out and running away. And who knows? Maybe you two will realise that it makes no sense to be broken up when you’re both miserable without each other…”

“Don’t push it,” Zayn says, but it comes with a light laugh, so Harry accepts it.

The kids start cheering and clapping when the see all the gifts ready. To their credit, they literally stop what they’re doing and all sit patiently on the ground, cross-legged and ready.

Father Christmas comes out, this time someone they’ve probably hired to play him, since Louis is standing on the other side of the room, grinning at the ecstatic looks on the kids’ faces.

Louis glances over at Harry and their eyes meet. Harry feels himself blush a little, but he hopes it’s not too noticeable. Louis winks and nods his head over to the kids.

Harry turns, and watches the first little girl open one of the dolls Harry had donated. She squeals and clutches it close to her chest.

Maybe Harry had been a little selfish with his motives in all of this, but he couldn’t deny it felt great to watch others grin because of something he had done. All in all, it was his best Christmas yet.


End file.
